Just How Do I Tell Him?
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- Misaki's pregnant, and has to break it to Takumi. But…how?


**TITLE-** Just How Do I Tell Him?

 **SUMMARY-** Misaki's pregnant, and has to break it to Takumi. But…how?

 **INSPIRATION-** Idea of Miss Hika-Chan. I have twisted it slightly, meaning tis not _exactly_ what you requested, but it is something close to it.

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki

 **GENRE-** Romance

 **RATINGS-** T.

 **A/N-** Pardon the lengths, this is the most I could write during exams. But seriously, _THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!_ They really de-stress me from exams and are a nice escape…you know, to steal some time, smile and be assured that everything would be fine. Thanks a lot guys!

 **PRE-REQUISITES OF ONESHOT-** I don't want to be sexist, colorist or something, but lets note that people usually link **BLUE** colour with **BOYS** and **PINK** with **GIRLS**. And **QUESTION MARKS** are used to signify a question on anything being spoken in general.

* * *

Misaki walked back and forth in the room for the _umpteeth_ time. She finally sighed as she dropped herself on the bed.

 _Who could've thought that breaking this news would be so hard?_

After suffering from stomach aches and some vomiting, she confirmed her suspicions of being pregnant by using a kit. And she was delighted... There would _soon_ be two little footsteps who would run around the huge mansion and bring a new life in them. It would be start of something new… something challenging… _something beautiful…_

But she cannot decide that _how_ should she tell this to Takumi. She wanted it to be in the best, most _unique_ way possible.

"Takumi, I am pregnant" She got up and rehearsed before mirror.

 _Nah, to general….._ She rejected it.

"Takumi, you're going to become a father."

 _Not THAT unique…..._ She sighed as she tried to think of something else.

"Takumi, I want to eat something sour."

 _Nopes, too far from what she is hinting at…._ She shook her head.

"Takumi, I suddenly found liking lemons a lot"

 _No…Will have to specify which "lemon" she means…if he gives her a chance to speak before pinning her down and kissing everywhere…._ (Cause she gets _distracted_ by those kisses, you know!)

"GOD!" She sighed, "Might as well just hand him the baby…" she retorted, absolutely frustrated over thinking on how to tell him.

"What _baby_?" Asked Takumi who was standing at the door.

Misaki yelped as she looked at him, full red with her body becoming hot and she started sweating- _Great body language to hide something!_ She scoffed.

"W-W-What "baby"? " She stuttered.

"I meant, what are you doing _baby_ " He smirked as he came inside room and sat next to her.

 _Oh…'baby'…_ She sighed in relief.

"You had been acting _strangely_ today." Takumi asked as he looked in her eyes, " _And ignoring me all day_! _How cruel of Misa Chan~_ "he whined like a child, " _Looks like she doesn't love me anymore~~~"_ he sang

"Shut up!" Misaki retorted. Already quite frustrated, "Its because I am _expecting_ …"

Her eyes widened in realization that she broke _it_ to him…and she didn't like the way.

 _The lemon one was much better…._

Just as Takumi's eyes shifted from her face to her stomach, she put her hand over it- as if _hiding_ something and added, "…expecting _dinner_ to be ready…I am so hungry you know." She tried to laugh.

"I _knew_ it" He smiled and then left the room momentarily, and brought in a cake.

The cake was weird. Half of it was filled with _pink_ cream, other half with _blue_ cream and had a big white _question_ mark in middle.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"I am _expecting too…you know."_ Takumi whispered lightly in her ear. "You should eat _for the baby now…_ " And with that, he took spoonful of cake and brought it towards her mouth – ready to feed her.

"B-B-But…How?" She managed to ask.

"Cause I am an alien?" he chuckled, and then started in his childish voice, "And I _love_ my wife, am _dedicated_ to her, _love her so very much, am a perfect man for her..._ and I _also saw the pregnancy kit she threw in dustbin…_ "

Misaki felt like hitting her face…with a table.

 _How did she forget THAT?_

She felt ironical at her fate….she had been trying to tell him since _morning_ and here he was – It felt as if _he_ was the one _breaking the news._

"Now say Aaah." He said as he brought the spoon to her lips.

Sighing, she opened her mouth and moved it forward to eat the cake- Only for Takumi to withdraw it before she could.

"What?" She said, "Weren't you about to feed me?"

"Misa-Chan had been so _cruel_ to me by not telling me" He smirked, "She needs _punishment"_ he said as he ate the cake.

Misaki was rolling her eyes when Takumi plunged forward, _crashed his lips_ _on hers_ and _delivered_ the cake amidst the _heated tongue war._

"I'd much prefer to feed you this way…" He hungrily smirked as he took a _smaller_ piece of cake in spoon this time.

In the end of the day, Misaki at cream smudged _all over_ her lips, cheeks, _neck, back of neck, a 'little' down the neck and…almost everywhere_ after the lengthy "feeding" session with Takumi.

* * *

PS: Please review and tell what you liked! It helps me improve my oneshots immensely!

PPS: Only 5 more oneshots. Must choose wisely now. Hmm… Let me know of any requests before I fill up the slots. (72 hours from today).

* * *

 **QUESTION-**

 **REFERENCE TO CONTEXT**

"

The cake was weird. Half of it was filled with _pink_ cream, other half with _blue_ cream and had a big white _question_ mark in middle.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"I am _expecting…you know."_ Takumi whispered lightly in her ear. "You should eat _for the baby you know…_ " And with that, he took spoonful of cake and brought it towards her mouth – ready to feed her.

"

 **i) Explain what the cake meant. What did blue and pink colours of cream signify, and why was a question mark in between?**

 **ii) Explain why did Takumi bring such a cake to Misaki. Also, in the end, Takumi fed her a "smaller" piece of cake. Why?**

 **iii) Bring out the irony and any _three_ instances of humour in Misaki's breaking out the news to him**

 **iv) How did Takumi feed Misaki? What did it end up with? (NOT the factual details, what do you think actually "happened" but isn't mentioned. The inner meaning/implication.)**

 **v) Explain-**

" "Takumi, I suddenly found liking lemons a lot"

 _No…Will have to specify which "lemon" I mean…_ _ **"**_


End file.
